Tengo celos, tengo celos
by littleyellowthings
Summary: —¿No quieres que vaya a Hogsmeade con Samantha, Rose? —preguntó con voz suave. —No. No pudo evitar darle un beso en la mejilla, tampoco bajar hasta su cuello, que importaba que estuvieran aquellos idiotas mirando. Esta era su oportunidad.


**_*. _**Tengo celos, tengo celos.

* * *

><p><em>Oh yeah, I'll tell you something<br>I think you'll understand  
>When I'll say that something<br>I wanna hold your hand__…_

Rose rodó los ojos y suspiró pesadamente al notar la presencia de cierto chico sentado en la banca del frente; podía sentir como su sangre comenzaba a hervir. En cambio, Scorpius con un aire despreocupado, simplemente subió los pies sobre la banca de la chica dejándola en medio de ellos, cruzó los brazos y una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en su rostro, notaba perfectamente el enojo de la chica y él ni siquiera había dicho una sola palabra. Aún:

—¿Realmente tengo que decir: _tenemos que hablar_?, es tan... repetitivo.

Rose lo miró por unos segundos pero no dijo nada. De mala gana le hizo un gesto con la mano de que prosiguiera.

—Antes de que me mates; necesitamos hacer el ensayo. — sabía que aquello había sido sólo una excusa tonta para hablar con ella, porque le encantaba hacerla enojar. Y ella se enojaba terriblemente cuando le interrumpían en una lectura.

—Eso ya lo sé, genio. — exclamó quitándose los audífonos de aquel artefacto _muggle_ (regalo de su abuelo paterno) y poniendo un _stop _a Los Beatles, una banda que el tío George le había enseñado, que por lo demás, estaba muy buena.

Sí, Scorpius estaba acostumbrado a tener bastante chicas a su alrededor, que le guiñaran el ojo y suspiraran a sus espaldas, e incluyendo también a algunas Gryffindors, pero como el peor de los _clichés _Rose Weasley no era una de ellas. Digamos, no de esa manera, porque ambos sabían que tampoco eran unos extraños. O no unos extraños cualquiera.

De todos modos, más de una vez Rose había terminado llorando en sus brazos, ella lo había cuidado toda la noche en la fiesta de Halloween porque estaba borracho y en el fondo él sabía que tras aquella chica perfecta que las demás envidiaban, tras la hija de los héroes, la del apellido Weasley; había una persona que sólo quería mandar todo a la mierda. Y de paso quería librarse del apellido y la sombra de sus padres. Sólo quería ser, al igual que él.

Albus era el mejor amigo de Rose y Scorpius, y casi se podía decir que entre los últimos había una amistad. En sus primero años, cuando los tres eran unos niños que pisaban por primera vez el gran tren rojo, para la sorpresa de muchos, eran prácticamente inseparables. Pero con el paso del tiempo, la amistad que había surgido se había transformado en una tensa relación, porque eran demasiados diferentes, y la edad sólo había provocado acentuarlo más. Sí, se habían separado, pero es como sino pudiesen hacerlo demasiado:

En el fondo Rose necesitaba un poco de su independencia y rebeldía. Scorpius necesitaba poner los pies en la tierra y límites.

—Esta noche, en la biblioteca. Búscame después de la cena.

Rose cerró la tapa del libro y asintió enseguida; _Hamlet._

Scorpius entrecerró los ojos un poco, fijandose primero en el artefacto que Rose tenía junto a ella y luego en su libro, recordó un día en que su padre le había hablado del abuelo de Rose, el señor Weasley, le había dicho que estaba medio loco, que tenía una extraña fascinación por los objetos muggles. Que incluso los coleccionaba. Al parecer, su nieta tiene una fascinación parecida, pensó. Pero en fin...

De repente Rose pensó en las palabras del rubio y volvió a fijar sus ojos azules sobre los de Scorpius, ¿por qué tenía que ser de noche?, estaba estrictamente prohibido estar en la biblioteca a esas horas.

—Sí, será de noche. — volvió a repetir Scorpius como si hubiera escuchado perfectamente los pensamientos de Rose. Y apenas abrió la boca para protestar fue Scorpius quien respondió nuevamente. —Será de noche porque tengo práctica de Quidditch esta tarde. Además, tenemos tarea de la asignatura más estúpida de todas, es decir, Adivinación. — Scorpius notó la mirada de reprobación de la chica, pero prosiguió. —La cual tú obviamente querrás empezar esta misma tarde. — dijo esto último rodando los ojos. —Sobra decir que no llevamos absolutamente nada por lo que debemos comenzar pronto.

Cerró la boca porque aunque no quisiera admitirlo, tenía razón.

—Y sí, yo siempre tengo razón.

Rose rodó los ojos, sin duda, nunca se acostumbraría al tamaño de su ego. Pasó las manos por su cabello castaño rojizo.

—Está bien, Malfoy.

Scorpius levantó una ceja incrédulo. En realidad, se había imaginado a Rose dando una buena y contundente charla sobre la razón de por qué sería mejor hacer el trabajo en otro momento y no violar las reglas de la escuela. Tampoco era un trabajo demasiado largo y a Scorpius, pociones se le daba muy bien, aunque no estaba seguro si eso Rose lo sabía.

—¿Pasa algo?

Negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué te sorprendes?, no es como si nunca hubiese roto una regla. Y menos contigo involucrado. — exclamó levantándose. —Ahora, si me permites…

Scorpius quitó los pies de la banca, pero estuvo lejos de dejarla ir; se levantó también, tomando su muñeca:

—Si hay alguna razón por la cual estés molesta conmigo; vamos, dímelo ahora — habló Scorpius en su clásico tono autoritario, como si fuera el oh, gran rey y señor de Hogwarts, y el resto prácticamente sus elfos domésticos.

—No, Malfoy. No estoy enojada contigo. Increíblemente el mundo no gira entorno a ti. — el tono de Rose desconcertó aún más a Scorpius. —Bueno, quizás en el mundo de Samantha Hale, sí. Pero no en el mío.

Cuando Scorpius estuvo a punto de preguntarle a Rose que tenía que ver Samantha en el asunto; un brillo se asomó por sus ojos grises.

Sonrió.

Soltó el agarre de la chica. _Celos. _Así que eso era lo que tenía tan molesta a su castaña favorita, la leona estaba celosa ni nada menos que de aquella Slytherin que lo había invitado Hogsmeade en el día de ayer. Sintió una tibia sensación que lo recorrió por dentro. Recordó como un emocionado Albus le había preguntado que era lo primero que harían en cuanto llegaran a Hogsmeade, ¿irían a Honko o mejor por una cerveza de mantequilla?, entonces el rubio les había hablado sobre la propuesta de aquella bella estudiante de la casa verde. No vio el rostro de Rose en ese momento, pero tampoco la había visto en el resto de la tarde. Aún así, decidió asegurarse de sus suposiciones. Casi estaba seguro de que eran ciertas, pero hacer enfadar a Rose; eso seguía siendo uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

No es necesario mencionar que en el rostro de Scorpius había una gran sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

—Vaya, Rose, me has pillado. — la voz de Scorpius sonó casi ingenua. Rose hizo una mueca de confusión, no entendía a que iba el rubio. —Porque no tengo la menor idea sobre que tiene que ver Samantha Hale en la conversación.

La alumna de gryffindor sintió sus mejillas encenderse no porque el Slytherin se estuviera llevando una impresión equivocada sobre lo que había dicho, o mejor dicho; escapado. Sino porque no quería que él acertara. Que él descubriera sus sentimientos era quizás lo peor que podía ocurrirle en esos momentos.

—Sólo la nombré como ejemplo.

—Eres muy mala mentirosa, Rose.

—Sabes, eso es probable. Porque yo no soy ninguna se…

—Serpiente. — terminó Scorpius.

Rose se arrepintió enseguida, ella no solía hablar de esa manera, menos sobre otras casas, y sobre todo de Slytherin, si la ya tenían una relación tan... _estrecha. _

Scorpius notó enseguida la preocupación en el rostro de Rose.

—Hey, tranquilida. No me ofendes. — dijo intentando hacerla sentir mejor. —Tienes razón, Rose.

Quien más que él para saber como eran los alumnos de su propica casa, astutos, competitivos, mentirosos.

—No, no. —dijo la castaña negando con la cabeza también. Se sentía terrible y eso rebalsó el vaso. Se pasó la manos por aquel largo y ondulado cabello. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de ir a su sala común, subir a la habitación e hibernar todo el invierno, sin enterarse de nada. Menos de Scorpius y sus _andanzas._—Lo siento, Scorpius. Tú no tienes la culpa. Últimamente me he sentido demasiado...

—Irritada. — completó él.

—Bueno, sí.

—Molesta.

—Sí.

—Un poco frustrada.

—Sí

—Celosa.

—Sí.

El rubio sonrió; era una sonrisa pequeña y de medio lado. Entonces, Rose tuvo la certeza de lo que acaba decir. Su corazón empezó a latir notoriamente más rápido, abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, pero las palabras no salían de sus labios, tampoco era como si tuviese alguna idea de que decir. Podía negarlo todo. De todos modos, había hablado sin pensar, aunque cuando uno habla sin pensar es porque en realidad lo piensa, ¿no?

O podía optar por hacer valer la Gryffindor que era y ser valiente.

Admitirlo de una vez por todas.

—¿No quieres que vaya a Hogsmeade con Samantha, Rose? — preguntó con voz suave.

La castaña bajo la mirada y respondió. —No.

Ahí estaba. Lo había dicho. No sabía muy bien lo que pasaría ahora, lo que le diría el rubio. Lo que sí sabía era que no quería mirarlo a los ojos. Sentía una vergüenza terrible y únicamente deseaba huir de aquellos orbes grises.

Por otro lado, Scorpius creía que iba casi a estallar de felicidad. Es estúpido, pensó. Pero realmente se sentía feliz. Tomó la barbilla de Rose y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Entonces, Señorita weasley ¿desea ser tan amable de acompañarme a Hogsmeade el próximo jueves? — bromeó en un murmuro. Scorpius había acortado notablemente la distancia entre ambos. No faltaba mucho para que sus labios se rozaran, en realidad. Y para la cordura de Rose encontrarse tan cerca de Scorpius, y en esta situación; no era nada bueno, nada bueno. Podía ver al rubio con claridad, sus cejas claras, su nariz recta, el brillo de sus ojos y lo peor de todo; sus finos labios. Scorpius para la perdición de toda chica, era como la mezcla perfecta entre sus padres, Draco Malfoy y Astoria Greengrass. Pero Scorpius tampoco se perdía ningún detalle de Rose, si bien de tanto mirarla casi podría decir el número excacto de las pecas de su nariz, nunca se cansaría de hacerlo. Amaba cada facción de su rostro, cada gesto, ella era delicada como si fuese a romperse. —Como una cita, por cierto.

Y ahora, el rubio le había sacado una sonrisa.

Suspiró.

—Sí. — dijo riendo al fin.

Él sonrió también, el brillo de los ojos azules de Rose lo enternecía. Notaba perfectamente lo nerviosa que estaba, como si fuera a comérsela.

—Perfecto.

Entonces Scorpius Malfoy retiró su blanca mano de ella. Porque ya tendría tiempo de bésarla después, y algo le decía que sería bastante tiempo. No tenía ninguna disposición en dejarla ir, ahora que la había atrapado. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar darle un beso en la mejilla, tampoco bajar hasta su cuello, que importaba que estuvieran aquellos idiotas de Gryffindor mirando. Esta era su oportunidad y no iba a desperdiciarla.

Vaya vueltas de la vida; cuando se levantó en la mañana, jamás hubiera pensando que hoy Rose acabaría aceptando una cita con él. Menos estremeciendose entre sus brazos.

Scorpius se separó lentamente de Rose.

—Cuando mandes la autorización, di que vas sólo con Albus. A tu padre le daría un ataque. — dijo pensativo.

—Si, como sea. — respondió rápidamente la Gryffindor, sin parecer prestarle atención, aún estaba demasiado absorta por Scorpius, sus labios y su cuello. —Sólo... hazlo de nuevo.

—¿Qué? — preguntó con un tono ingenuo.

Rose rodó los ojos.

—Tú sabes que.

Scorpius sonrió maliciosamente antes de volver a lo suyo. Y Rose, ahora tendría que ocultar su cita del jueves a sus padres. Y a sus primos, la marca que seguro tendría en el cuello. Por primera vez, nada le importaba demasiado. Claro que mientras sintiera el aroma a menta de Scorpius, lo suficientemente cerca.

_And when I touch you I feel happy inside  
>It's such a feeling that my love<br>I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide..._

* * *

><p><strong>*.<strong> Luego de ver la pelicula (que está increíble, por cierto) no pude evitar pensar en está pareja . Como me gustaría que J.K Rowling escribiera sobre la nueva generación.

**PS**: la canción es_ I want to hold your hand _de la mejor banda del mundo y todos los tiempos :)


End file.
